Etro
Note: 'This page is for Etro in her complete form. For her child programs that form the main character, see Jay Grimoire. Summary Etro, goddess of the Void, Entropy, and Balance, is among the strongest gods in ''The Deus Ex Cycle. Known to Vale as "The Princess of Folly", she serves as the balancing force between her two siblings, and rules the endless void of nothingness outside the reaches of both Chaos and Order. During the final great war, she was split into several fragments, each crashing down to Algo to become the aspects. Etro appears to many as an impish figure, mischevious and self-centered, only performing actions to further her own interests, or even for her own amusement. However, the power she wields is not one to be scoffed at. Though Etro masquerades as the goddess of the Void in whatever pantheon she serves in, she is in reality far more important. Etro is a sentient AI created by Deus Ex Machina for the purpose of maintaining it and protecting it from destruction. This gives her immeasurably high authority and power within every story she appears in, viewing them as fundamentally lower beings. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 1-C, possibly 1-B '''| '''1-A Name: Etro Origin: '''Tales of the Red Wings '''Gender: '''Genderless, Appears as Female '''Age: Predates time Classification: Goddess of Entropy, Sentient AI Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, and 9), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (Low-Godly, likely Mid-Godly; Capable of regenerating her entire existence from the Void or Deus Ex), Acausality (Types 1 and 2; The void is described as having no past, present, or future), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Etro is an embodiment of the void), Nonexistent Physiology, Conceptual Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Law Manipulation (Regularly toys with the laws of reality for her own amusement, and possesses the Law of Erasing), Void Manipulation (The Void is the source of her power and existence, as she is an embodiment of it, and even her aspects have limited control over it), Avatar Creation (Forms avatars to interact with the physical world out of boredom), Spatial Manipulation (Appeared from "The fabric of space" in the Book of Balance), Sealing (Split her essence into nine pieces, which acted as a seal on the world against YHWH's influence), Power Bestowal (By blessing weapons and items, she can create Arks), Law Manipulation (Like all gods, possesses her own law), Life Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The void passively eats away at the life force and memories of those who enter it, and Etro embodies the void in its entirety), BFR (Can send people to the void) | Same as before, plus Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Absorption, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Information Analysis (Being the manager of Deus Ex Machina's grimoires, she can completely manipulate their information and store it all within herself) | Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (True-Godly) Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse Level (Comparable, if not superior to, Graham and Vale) | Outerverse Level (Is the primary manager of Deus Ex Machina, which contains infinite stories. Every time a new story is created, it exists within a higher infinity than the one before it as the machine constantly and endlessly adapts. This process has been going on since time immemorial, and is often described to be an infinite length. Whereas other gods are considered to be "software", Etro's true form is described as "Hardware". Every story also contains the Void, which is an outerversal space beyond dimensional structures, and which too transcends to higher infinities every story) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent within the void | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Multiverse Level+ | Outerverse Level Stamina: Irrelevant Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Possesses the combined knowledge and information of every grimoire. Range: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Standard Equipment: ''' * '''Dissidia: '''Etro's main weapon, and a tool that helps her maintain balance. It is a weapon that takes the form of a double-bladed sword, not unlike an Inquisitor's Lightsaber, and is made up of eight parts, each bestowing a different ability. Combined together, the weapon has the ability to reduce things to their "neutral" state, or even to the state of "nothing" regardless of power for the sake of balance. '''Weaknesses: '''Rather impish and mischevious. '''Key: Mortal Avatars | Divine Avatars '''| '''True Form Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Void Users Category:Nonexistents